Time Will Heal
by talarose18
Summary: a Druna ship with a tiny side ship of Dramione
1. Prologue

Hermione and Draco had been Married 2 years and together 3 years, they are expecting their first child together, who is due any day now.

Its currently two in the morning and Hermione and Draco are both in bed asleep when Hermione suddenly sits bolt up right, in a heavy sweat and pokes Draco in the arm "Draco wake up something doesn't feel right " she says sounding Panicked Draco immediately gets up and dressed then rushes them both to St Mungo's hospital, they arrive and are immediately rushed to the magibabe's ward for a magical scan to check the baby "you baby is in distress the placenta is coming away from the uterine wall, which it shouldn't be we need to preform a C-section right away" the Dr says. Hermione nods "ok just save my baby do what ever it takes please" she says sounding scared, as she is rushed to the O.R. Where the Dr immediately preforms the C-Section and gets the Baby Boy out Draco looks at him as the nurse rushes him off to the N.I.C.U "it's a Hermione our little Scorpious " he says smiling, Hermione smiles then the monitor starts to go crazy the Other nurse rushes Draco out the O.R as the Dr works on Hermione. Whilst Draco sits in a chair outside the O.R, staring blankly at the wall. Terrified of Losing the one Person who has made his life better, who has made him a better man, who he love with every fibre of his being, every last breath he takes, but knowing what ever happens he has to be strong for their son, the baby boy that came in to this world as a result of their undying love, a baby who no matter what needs a parent to love and raise him right, to be a good man who is respectful and kind to everyone regardless of who they are blood or otherwise.

After what seems like an eternity the Dr come out and walks over to Draco "Mr Malfoy?" Draco looks up and nods "I'm so sorry we did everything we could but unfortunately you Wife bleed out their was nothing we could do she didn't respond to any of the treatment we Provided" The Dr says and continues speaking but Draco has shut him out completely "My wife, everything gone dead, my son motherless, what am I supposed to tell Harry and Ron, they will kill me for this oh god " He says braking down in to tears thinking of nothing else, when he has calmed him self down enough, he goes to see his son and hold him, he holds him and cries,

A few months later Draco is home with his son he had Buried his beautiful Hermione and doing his best to be a great dad To Scorpious he Had avoided any situations in which he might bump in to Harry and Ron such as shopping for baby stuff at Magical babes emporium instead sending his mother, Father or one of the house elves to do the shopping instead for nappies and stuff.


	2. A new beginning

Four month after Hermione's Death, Scorpious is sleeping in the Nursery Whilst Narcissa sits holding him whilst rocking on the rocking chair, Draco is sitting in living room, watching his and Hermione's wedding Video when there is a knock on the door, a few moments later, a familiar blonde haired girl walks in to the room "Hello Draco, you have Nargles in yours garden, by the way " Draco looks at her "hey Luna, haven't seen you since the funeral " He says "yes I've been busy with work and stuff, how is Baby Scorpious?" Luna asks "He's good he is asleep at the moment " Draco says, " How have you been since the Funeral?" Luna asks, "Ok I guess, I'm just watching mine and Hermione's Wedding Video " Draco says, "Would you like someone to watch it with, a shoulder to cry on if you need one?" Luna Says Draco nods, as Luna sits down next to him and they watch the video and Reminisce about how nice a day it was and the outfits everyone wore.

Over the next six months Luna and Draco send time together once a week and then one day Draco is sitting with Luna in the sitting room of Malfoy manor whilst Scorpious is crawling around on the floor playing with toys Draco Looks at Luna "Hey Luna Want to go get a Butterbeer sometime?" Draco says "Like a Date?" Luna Asks "Yeah " Draco says "Sure Why not " Luna says "ok How this coming Friday? " Draco asks, "Ok" Luna says.

~Butterbeer date night ~

Luna and Draco get ready at their prospective houses, Draco puts on trousers and a Blue shirt and smart shoes, mean while Luna puts on a Purple Dress and Heels and some Makeup, then waits for Draco to arrive to pick her up, she sees a small flash of green and he appears in her Fire Place "Hey" he says "hey" Luna says smiling, they Leave Luna's and go to the Three Broomsticks and drink Butterbeer and eat some food "You look Beautiful tonight by the way " Draco says "awwww thankyou you don't look so bad your self Draco" Luna says smiling later that night they go back to Luna's and Draco drops her off "Good night Luna" he says smiling " Good Night Draco Give Scorpious a kiss good night for me " she says "I will " Draco leans down and kisses her lips gently "see you on Wednesday" he says before leaving and going home.


	3. A special night

Six Months later, Luna and Draco are officially dating now, Luna spends a lot of time at Malfoy Manor, with Draco and Scorpious, tonight Draco is cooking dinner for Him, Luna and Scorpious who is now eating Puréed solid food.

Draco is making Spaghetti Bolognaise, when the door opens and Luna walks in Holding Scorpious in her arms, who had run over to her as soon as she appeared in the living room in the fireplace, Luna walks over and Kisses Draco, Before putting Scorpious in his Highchair.

Draco kisses her back then ruffles Scorpious's hair and finishes cooking whilst Luna sets the Table, then Draco Purrés Scorpious's food before plating his and Luna's food, and pouring a glass, of Ribena for Scorpious and a glass of Red wine Each for him and Luna. After eating their Spaghetti, Draco Gets out some Jelly and Cream and feeds Scorpious, before eating his own.

After a while Draco and Luna take Scorpious up to the Nursery and read him a story, before tucking him in, in his cot, once he is asleep, Draco and Luna leave the room, and go down stairs and watch TV for a bit, then Luna leaves and goes home to bed, Draco goes up to bed and lies down and goes to sleep straight away.

A year later, Draco and Luna are home alone at Malfoy Manor, Draco has got a large Bouquet of roses, a bottle of Champagne and Chocolate covered strawberries he puts of Thinking out Loud by a Muggle artist Called Ed Sheeran, before getting down on one Knee "Luna I love you, with my heart, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife and mother to Scorpious?" Draco Asks Luna Just stares at him before hugging and kissing him "of course I will Draco you know I love you and I love Scorpious and see him as a Son already nothing would make me happier than marrying you "


	4. The Confused Suprise

The following week a notice is put out in the daily prophet.

" Mr and Mrs Malfoy are thrilled to announce, that their son Draco is engaged, after the heartbreak he suffered following his wife Hermione's death, shortly after his son was born. He is engaged to Miss Luna Lovegood daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood editor of the Quibbler"

Two months later, Luna and Draco are at Malfoy manor alone, as Narcissa took Scorpious out, to a Play Park near The Manor, Luna and Draco, they are In Draco's room listening to music, Draco turns on his side and looks at Luna then Kisses her, she returns the kiss and deepens the kiss before they knew it they were Making love for the first time, thought they had intended to wait till the wedding night, after they both climax, Draco Pulls out and lays next to her, holding her in his arms "that was" Draco says "amazing" Luna finishes, "yeah" Draco says nodding.

Three months later, Luna is sitting on the Toilet in a local Muggle coffee shop staring at what she held in her hands in shock "I knew I was feeling off colour but I didn't expect this" she thinks to herself whilst looking at the little + sign on the test "what am I going to tell Draco?, What is my Father Going to Think?" She thinks before wrapping the test in Toilet Paper and putting it in her bag, and then she goes to Malfoy Manor to tell Draco the news, she walks straight in "Draco!" She calls "In The Study!" He Calls, Luna goes to the Study "Hey " she says kissing him "I have some news, that I need to tell you, Not sure if its good or bad" Draco looks at her "I'm listening" Draco says before perching on his desk and looking at her "I'm pregnant " Luna says "Draco looks at her Have an abortion" Draco snaps at her.


	5. Reasons Why

"What?" Luna Says looking at Draco " Get an Abortion" He snaps at her" "No I could never do that and you know that Draco" Luna Snaps back " he Stands Up Clenching his fist "He punches the wall beside her head making her scream "ahhhh What the hell Draco?" Draco looks at her then the wall then his fist then her again "Oh my god Luna, I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just panicked I love you so much I cant loose you like I lost Hermione and have a another child without a mother like Scorpious I'm scared to lose you " Draco says Luna Looks at him And accio's a wet cloths and cleans his knuckles "I know you are I am too believe me, but if we want a baby together we have to get over our fears at some point " she says before bandaging his hand.

Over the next four months Luna and Draco get more and more exited for their baby to arrive before long when Luna is Eight months pregnant her Waters Brake when she is home alone with Scorpious When her waters brake she send one house elf to her dads and one the Cemetery to get Draco, Lucius and Narcissa who are visiting Hermione's Grave then she grabs Scorpious and Apparates with him to St Mungo's and checks in, a few minutes later Draco, Lucius and Narcissa come running in closely followed by her father, she is taken to get checked out and the doctor discovers she is nine centimetres already so she is rushed to Labour and Delivery, about ten minutes later she is ready to push and 15 minutes after that she has the baby a little boy "I want to call him Xeno Luca Malfoy , is that ok Draco after my Father and yours " Draco smiles and nods "its Perfect it suits him, we now have a Scorpious Alexander Malfoy and a Xeno Luca Malfoy " Draco says and Luna eyes suddenly go wide and she starts pushing again with out telling the doctor who then realises she is delivering another Baby, after five minutes of pushing the second baby is out a little girl this time, 3 minutes later a second girl is born "oh my god Triplets" Luna says in shock "I want to call the First one Penelope Minerva and the second Hermione Narcissa what do you think?" she asks Draco he kisses her "thankyou so much, that means a lot to me " he says smiling holding his daughters as she holds their son and Scorpious sits next to her on the bed staring at his baby siblings in awe "we will call the boy Xeno for short and the girls penny and Mione for Short "Luna says Draco nods smiling "our little family is complete and we all fine" he says.


	6. Happiness At Last

One Year later, it's Draco and Luna's wedding day half the wedding Marque has reserved empty seats, whilst the other half if full of guests, Luna is wearing a

Daisy covered Wedding dress, with tiny constellations constantly moving when she moves and Draco is in a tuxedo with a dirigible plum tie, the place is decorated in daisies, Roses and dirigible plums The groomsmen are Ron, Harry, Neville (who is dating Hannah Abbott), George, and Teddy the Paige boy and ring bearer are Scorpious and Xeno the bridesmaids are, Ginny, Hannah, Cho and Angelina (who is dating George), and flower girls are Penny and Mione. Draco and Luna exchange their vows and the Marque morphs in to a reception venue with yet more reserved empty seats. George walks over "hey Luna, What's with all the empty seats?" he asks "for our friends and family that are no longer around like Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Hermione, Sirius, Snape, dobby, Mr Olivander and my Mum " Luna replies George smiles and hugs her "thanks and Congratulations "I can't take all the credit, my wonderful Husband came up with the idea, to have the ones we have lost, here on our wedding day, I just organised it.

Everyone danced the night away and Luna even dances with the air a few times as if dancing with people "why do you keep dancing with the air Luna?" Ron asks, "oh I'm not, I'm dancing with Lupin, Sirius' and Fred" she replies absentmindedly whilst dancing after the song finished she says "Thanks for the dance Fred, I enjoyed it, and I'm glad you could make it "

THE END


End file.
